Nuits blanches
by Saika Garner
Summary: Harry doit passer les vacances chez Hermione, mais tout le fait souffrir, absolument tout...même elle... H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Un hululement strident...Des petits coups rapides sur le carreau de la fenêtre sale...A ces bruits, Harry Potter, 17 ans dans deux semaines, et héros mythique du monde des sorciers, s'éveilla en ronchonnant. Il posa les pieds sur le plancher, se leva, les yeux mi-clos, et buta contre sa valise.

On lui avait annoncé, une semaine plus tôt, qu'il quitterait la maison des Dursley dans trois semaines au plus tard...et il se tenait prêt, toujours dans l'espoir de recevoir une lettre lui promettant un départ prompt.Et si ce départ tant attendu venait dans la lettre apportée par Hedwige ? A cette pensée soudaine, Harry rompit précipitemment les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la vitre.

Il aggripa la poignée de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, laissant sa chouette entrer dans la pièce sombre. Quelques instants plus tard, le Survivant avait allumé la lumière jaunâtre de sa chambre.

Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes là ? murmura-t-il à son animal.

Sur ces mots, il décrocha la lettre blanche de la patte de sa chouette, posée sur son lit, et vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas ouvert plus tôt.

Un écriture claire, fine et précise était posée sur le parchemin. Harry lut à haute voix :

_Cher Harry, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Privet Drive, et même s'il en est autrement, sache que celà ne durera pas plus longtemps. Cet été, comme tu le sais, les conditions sont particulières...Ainsi, malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas voir Ronald Weasley, car il lui est interdit de quitter le Terrier. Je suppose que tu comprends bien le danger qu'encourerait sa famille si tu lui rendais visite. Malgré tout, d'ici après-demain, Mr and Mrs Granger viendront te rendre une petite visite à toi et ta valise, pour vous emmener chez eux. Donc tu passeras tout le restant des vacances chez Hermione. Désolé pour cette lettre tardive, mais nous sommes débordés. Tu auras de plus constentes nouvelles quand tu seras chez les Granger. A bientôt, je l'espère, Remus Lupin._

Restant un instant interdit, Harry fronça les sourcils soudainement, et jetta le papier à terre. Il le reprit rageusement, le froissa entre ses mains, l'écrasa, le mit en boule, et pour finir tenta d'en faire des confétis. Mais à la première déchirure qu'il fit, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses gestes.

Sur ce, il s'affala sur son lit au matelas si abîmé qu'il aurait pû être millénaire. Toute sa hargne avait été contenue par cette maison horrible, aux habitants plus insupportables encore. Et à l'instant où une brèche avait été ouverte vers l'autre visage de sa vie, il avait saisi l'opportunité de faire savoir sa rage au monde sorcier.

Hedwige, inquiétée par l'état de son maître, vint se poster près de lui, et se lova contre son épaule. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa chouette, étonné. Puis, plus apaisé qu'avant, il lui caressa la tête machinalement, tout en relativisant sur la nouvelle position des choses. Il ne verrait pas Ron, mais pourrait toujours dialoguer avec lui par lettres...et puis après tout, il allait passer l'été auprès d'Hermione ! Sa meilleure amie ! Et pas entouré de membres de l'Ordre, sombres et graves.

Rassuré par ses propres pensées, il s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur son torse. Tout en fermant les yeux, il écoutait les bruissements faibles parvenants de l'extérieur, dus très probablement à la brise sur les feuilles des arbres verts. Ce fut sur une pensée destinée à sa meilleure amie que le Survivant, épuisé par le manque de nourriture et les cauchemards incessants, tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Un fracas à réveiller un mort...Une voix d'ogre jamais repu qui grondait...Et Harry, exhaspéré, ouvrit les yeux lentement, et sans envie. A quoi beau répondre aux insultes de son cousin énorme aux accents de pachiderme. Il se leva, s'habilla avec des gestes posés, ne permettants nullement de deviner son état d'énervement de la nuit passée. Sur ce, il descendit les escaliers, l'esprit occupé par tout ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer durant le mois et demi à venir.

Presque machinalement, il évita la peau de banane laissée intentionellement sur la deuxième marche, le croche-pattes tenté par son cousin dès la fin des escaliers, et même le corps entier de son oncle Vernon qui était sur le point de s'affaler sur lui. Le noireaud était comme sourd, aveugle et muet. Il n'exécutait que des gestes simples et fluides. Il se servit un bol de thé, l'avala en quelques gorgées, et remonta dans sa chambre.

A peine entré, il s'assit sur son lit qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt, et entreprit de relire la lettre à moitié déchirée. Il n'avait pas mémorisé le jour d'arrivée des Granger. Il relut le morceau de parchemin rapidement, et s'enquit de l'information désirée. Ainsi donc c'était demain...

La journée passa assez rapidement, mais trop lentement à son goût. Harry était impatient de voir Hermione courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Celà le changerait probablement des travaux de jardinage imposés par la tante Pétunia. En fin d'après-midi, le jeune homme était encore dans le jardin, à bêcher le petit coin de potager de sa tante, qui était en friche depuis la fin de l'été dernier. Torse nu sous la chaleur inhabituelle au Royaume-Uni, il était en sueur. Un petit groupe de jeune filles passèrent près de la clôture de la maison, et gloussèrent en le regardant. Alerté par ce bruit, Harry jeta un oeil dans leur direction, ce qui fit redoubler les rires étouffés et les rougissements de ces demoiselles.

Dépassé par ces gloussements dont il ne comprenait le sens qu'à moitié, il pousuivit sa pénible tâche, sans s'aperçevoir que l'une des jeunes filles s'approchait dangeureusement de lui, alors que la petite troupe s'était arrêtée pour mieux voir.

Nom d'une gargouille, Potter, tu as du succès auprès des demoiselles ! chuchota la brunette.

Harry sursauta, et se tint prêt à frapper avec sa pioche. Mais la jeune personne ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner, malgré la peur qu'aurait dû lui inspirer l'attitude du Gryffondor. Celui-çi ouvrit des yeux grands comme les cookies faits maison d'Hagrid. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment grande, les cheveux bouclés un peu touffus, un corps fin mis en valeur par un t-shirt un peu décolleté, et des yeux mutins et pétillants d'intelligence sur un visage aux courbes douces.

Euh...je...Hermione ? s'exclama Harry.

Chuut...tais-toi un peu, les filles ne sont pas censées savoir qu'on se connaît.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que c'était pour demain !

Hermione prit une pose quelque peu aguicheuse, pour faire croire aux jeunes moldues qu'elle tentait de séduire Harry. Celui-çi joua le jeu après un moment d'hésitation, et posa une main contre le mur de la maison, bloquant Hermione.

Je fais du repérage sur demande de l'Ordre, murmura-telle.

Comment ça ? Mais ils te font courir des risques inutiles ! Inconsidérés ! C'est dangeureux tu sais, et..., s'emporta Harry.

Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est utile. Ils vont placer des sortilèges de protection le long de la route cette nuit.

Et chez toi aussi, non ?

Bien évidemment. Mes parents ne sont pas ravis de ces sorts, mais ils sont contents de pouvoir aider malgré tout. Ma maison est bien moins exposée que celle de Ron, et puis Voldemort n'aura jamais le moindre contact avec ma famille, alors que la famille Weasley est connue dans tout le monde sorcier.

Mais...

La ferme, Harry, dit Hermione, calmement, quoique un peu exhaspérée par l'attitude surprotectrice de son meilleur ami envers elle.

Le noireaud comprit le message, et se tut, se contentant de faire un sourire en coin à la brunette.

Bon, bah je suppose que là je suis sencé faire semblant d'être conquis par ta beauté et tout ce qui va avec, n'est-ce pas ? plaisenta Harry.

Tu es obligé de faire semblant pour ça ? rit Hermione en affichant un air faussement vêxé.

Oh, eh bien si tu veux la vérité..., entama le jeune homme.

Non, stop, tais-toi. Finalement je veux rien savoir.

Et elle le laissa, après un petit signe de la main, et s'en retourna vers les autres filles. Harry se dit qu'Hermione aurait pû être actrice. D'ailleurs, elle le lui avait déjà prouvé en cinquième année, lorsqu'elle avait littéralement berné Ombrage.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'en retourna à son épuisant travail. La nuit venue, alors qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se remémorait sans cesse, et sans savoir pourquoi, les paroles d'Hermione: _"Tu es obligé de faire semblant pour ça ?"_.

Et justement, il se posait la question. Comment trouvait-il sa meilleure amie ? A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la question la plus existentielle de sa vie mouvementée. Elle aurait plutôt été "Comment trouver les Horcruxes ?", ou "Comment venir à bout de Voldemort ?", ou tout simplement "Comment sortir de ce cauchemard ambulant ?".

Mais étrangement, cette nuit là, Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Et ne dormit pas non plus. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, car celà faisait depuis le début des vacances que les Dursley avaient bien compris que l'Ordre ne pouvait venir au secours d'Harry pour une simple affaire de nourriture, par crainte de se faire repérer.

Le Survivant passa donc la période où la lune était haute dans le ciel à ruminer des idées noires.

Il était près de neuf heures du matin lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Harry sursauta, il n'avait pas vu la nuit passer, et le soleil avait déjà repris sa place au firmament. Il prit quelques instants pour ranger sa baguette dans la poche de son vieux jean, et prendre sa valise. Hedwige se tenait sur cette dernière, car son maître avait abandonné l'idée de la mettre en cage.

Il sauta les dernières marches, avide de goûter à un peu du bonheur qui lui avait été refusé jusque là. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il regarda les visages souriants et accueillants des parents d'Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis la deuxième année. 

Bonjour Harry ! Désolés, nous arrivons peut-être un peu tôt..., s'exclama Mr Granger.

Non, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, les seuls que vous risquez de réveiller sont mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Autrement dit, vous ne dérangez personne, plaisenta Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme, plus maigre et fatigué que jamais, entra dans la voiture. Il eut un instant de déception, en voyant que sa meilleure amie n'y était pas. Mrs Granger dût le sentir, car elle sourit doucement.

Elle est restée à la maison, avec les membres de l'Ordre de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi...

Phoenix, madame. L'Ordre du Phoenix.

Oui, c'est ça. Des gens biens, très biens, chuchotat-elle, pensive.

Harry sourit, et se décida à contempler le paysage par la vitre. Une vitre...sa seule échapatoire vers un monde où le Bien aurait triomphé du Mal des milliers d'années auparavant. Mais bien sûr, le Survivant savait parfaitement qu'il n'y a nul Bien sans Mal, et inversement. Ils étaient complémentaires, et si destructeurs à eux deux... Les nuages blancs, fins et cottonneux poursuivaient leur fuite infinie vers l'horizon, sans se soucier de la misère des Hommes, sorciers et moldus, nul n'étant épargné.

Le jeune homme passa le trajet d'environ une heure à admirer le ciel, d'une beauté époustouflante. Les parents d'Hermione avaient allumé la radio, et écoutaient des chansons moldues, pensant probablement qu'Harry s'y intéraisserait. Bien sûr, celui-çi s'en moquait éperduement, mais était reconnaissant à ses hôtes de ne pas tenter d'entamer une discussion avec lui.

Nous y sommes presque, dit soudainement Mr Granger, sortant Harry de sa rêverie.

Le ruelle était plutôt déserte, calme. Les maisons n'étaient pas vraiment grandes, mais leur apparence acceuillante rassura Harry malgré tout. La voiture stoppa devant l'une de ces maisons, qui n'avait vraiment rien de particulier, mis à part des rideaux rouges tirés à l'étage. Dès l'instant où il descendit de la voiture, Harry ressentit une sensation au fond de lui. La sensation d'être entouré de magie.

Sa valise dans une main, il s'avança derrière Mrs Granger, qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut la présence d'une plaque dorée près de la boîte au lettre. Il y était inscrit :_ Mr & Mrs Granger, dentistes_. Leur cabinet devait se trouver dans la maison. Il avait à peine posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'une main s'abattit violemment sur son épaule. Le premier réflexe du Survivant fut de brandir sa baguette.

Elle était à présent pointée sur la gorge d'Alastror Maugrey, dit Fol'oeil, l'un des anciens de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Honteux, il la rabaissa fébrilement.

Bon réflèxe Potter. Je dois avoir de l'influence sur vous ! plaisanta Fol'oeil.

Je...merci m'sieur.

Mr Granger adressa un signe de tête poli à Maugrey avant de disparaître dans le cabinet annexé à la maison. Mrs Granger dit à Harry de monter ses affaires dans la chambre d'Hermione, où il dormirait, car malheuresement la troisième chambre, très grande, avait été remplacée par le cabinet.

Le jeune homme aquiesca et suivit l'Auror à l'étage. Arrivés sur le pallier, Maugrey prit des nouvelles d'Harry.

Alors, comme ça va mon garçon ? grogna-t-il.

Plutôt bien je crois, répondit-il, ne voulant pas avouer son manque de nourriture.

Bien, très bien...bon, écoute, je suis le dernier ici, on a tout arrangé, vous pouvez être tranquilles ton amie et toi. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Je vous remercie. C'est très gentil à vous tous. 

De rien, de rien, Potter. Au fait, on vous a peut-être pas dit, mais faut pas que vous sortiez de la limitte des sortilèges.

C'est à dire ?

Eh bien, vous pouvez vous déplacer dans la maison, le jardin, et jusqu'aux deux bouts de la rue qui la borde.

Bien.

Harry serra la main de l'homme balafré, et celui-çi translpana. Le gryffondor, seul dans une maison qui lui était inconnue, se risqua à entr'ouvrir la porte de la première des trois pièces de l'étage. Il retenait son souffle, hanté par l'idée de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais par chance, il s'agissait de la salle de bain. Par la serrure de la deuxième porte, il aperçu la chambre des parents d'Hermione.

Harry, devinant ce que contenait la dernière pièce, n'osait pas entrer. Il restait planté devant la porte, comme si elle était d'une magnificence à couper le souffle.

Monsieur Potter, on ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas afficher cet air stupide durant plus d'une minute ? Parce que franchement vous avez une tête d'attardé, comme ça !

Miss Granger, je vous prie de ne point tenir de tels propos. Vous semblez oublier la figure importante de l'histoire de la magie à qui vous avez affaire ! s'exclama Harry, avec la voix la plus dédaigneuse et snob possible.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras, dans une avalanche de cheveux châtains. Il s'ennivra de son parfum, sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée du "pourquoi" il le faisait. Mais il s'en fichait éperduement, seul l'instant comptait. 

La jeune fille ouvrit sa porte, et fit passer son meilleur ami devant elle. Il découvrit une chambre assez petite, mais très différente de ce qu'on aurait pû croire. Il n'y avait ni montagnes de livres, ni cascades de grimoires et de parchemins.

Une petite étagère, sur laquelle étaient posés quelques livres, une fenêtre assez grande avec des rideaux rouges rabattus, un bureau encombré de parchemins en tout genre, de CDs et de stylos. Des photos diverses meublaient les murs : sur la plupart d'entre elles figuraient Harry et Ron. Les autres étaient des photos figées, probablement de ses amis moldus et de sa famille.

Harry se dit alors qu'Hermione et lui savaient tout de Ron, que ce dernier et Hermione savaient tout de lui, mais que Ron et lui ne savaient rien de leur meilleure amie. Quel genre de musique aime-t-elle ? A-t-elle des amis moldus ? Tant de questions...qu'Harry n'allait pas se risquer à poser.

Tu as maigri...encore, chuchota Hermione.

Je...oui, peut-être, répondit le jeune homme, face à la fenêtre.

Non, je l'ai vu hier. Mais tu as aussi pris du muscle...je...c'est pas franchement bon pour ta santé de maigrir tout en te musclant...

Elle s'était approchée de lui en prononçant la phrase.

T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller.

Il entendit des pas légers s'éloigner de lui, et un petit grincement. Hermione s'était probablement assise sur son lit. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu durant ces quelques semaines ?

Oh...eh bien... on pourrait aller se promener un peu...regarder des films, écouter de la musique...et si tu veux j'te présenterais à certains de mes amis.

Harry se retourna doucement.

Vrai ?

Bien sûr ! Mais je vais pas te forcer...on fera uniquement ce dont t'as envie.

Je...y'a très longtemps que j'ai pas vu un bon film...on en regarde un ce soir ? sourit Harry.

Hermione lui fit don d'un sourire magnifique, et lui proposa une liste d'oeuvres intéraissantes. Ils optèrent pour un film de monstres.

L'après-midi se passa presque silencieusement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, bien qu'ils envoyèrent un hiboux à Ron, pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Harry lisait La Gazette du Sorcier, la dernière en date, quand les parents d'Hermione vinrent leur annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, et descendirent. 

La jeune fille profita du dîner pour demander à son père de leur prêter son ordinateur portable, afin qu'ils puissent visionner le film tranquillement. Tranquilles, c'était le mot parfait pour décrire leur état d'esprit durant le film. Harry n'avait pas eu telle quiétude depuis des mois, alors il savoura l'instant, simple et magique à la fois.

Il s'était installé sur un matelas posé à terre, à quelques centimètres seulement du lit de sa meilleure amie. Celà faisait une heure environ qu'ils s'étaient allongés dans l'optique de dormir, et ils n'avaient fait que parler durant la première demi-heure. Harry la regardait à présent dormir, avec une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, c'était un fruit défendu auquel il ne devait pas goûter sous peine de perdre l'amitié de Ron ou pire encore, faire d'Hermione une cible prioritaire de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme sentait bien qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce désir qui lui tailladait les veines à chaque battement de son coeur. Il se retourna afin de ne plus la voir, et ferma les yeux.

Il était tôt quand Hermione vit enfin le jour. Il lui avait semblé n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. La lumière émanant de la fenêtre l'éblouit, et instinctivement, elle regarda vers son meilleur ami. Les couvertures étaient en vrac, mais aucune trace de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Où était-il donc passé ? La jeune fille supposa qu'il était parti se doucher, ou autre... Mais nul bruit ou son provenant de la salle de bain, ni d'ailleurs. 

Elle passa un jean et un débardeur, et ce faisant, elle remarqua le short qu'Harry avait passé pour dormir la nuit précédente, ainsi que son t-shirt. Les ramassant, elle les déposa sur le matelas à terre, et sortit de sa chambre. Des sons de couverts se firent entendre, et elle sourit, se disant que ses parents étaient définitivement fous d'ouvrir le cabinet durant les vacances d'été, qui n'en étaient plus si c'était pour se lever si tôt. Posant un pied en bas de l'escalier, elle aperçu une silhouette dans la cuisine...celle d'une personne qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Il posait des verres sur la table, cherchant dans les tiroirs afin de trouver les fourchettes, couteaux et autres ustenciles. Hermione était sur le point d'aller le rejoindre quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles, et fredonnait un air qui ressemblait à du rock. Bougeant au rhytme de la musique, Harry mettait la table, jonglait avec les bouteilles de jus d'orange et de lait, et semblait plus décontracté et libre que jamais. La jeune femme le regardait faire, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Soudain, le Survivant se retourna, et vit sa meilleure amie qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Harry enleva ses écouteurs, et balbutia, ne sachant que dire.

Je...euh...la table...

C'est bon pas la peine de te justifier, plaisenta Hermione avant d'ajouter qu'il avait un très bon sens du rhytme.

Roh, te moques pas ! Ca fesait longtemps que j'avais pas écouté de la vraie musique.

Et t'écoutais quoi ?

C'est un peu vieux maintenant, mais bon...Bon Jovi, je sais pas laquelle de ses chansons.

J'adore ! Mets le CD dans le lecteur, qu'on écoute un peu.

Harry sourit, heureux de partager quelque chose avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander, il savait à présent que le Pop/Rock était son style préféré. Celà le rassura de voir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son lever deux heures auparavant, bien avant que le soleil ne pointe à l'horizon. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit un ciel aux reflets rougeoyants pâles, et sans nuages. La journée s'annonçait belle, enfin.

Mr. Granger, descendant les escaliers, entendit de la musique provenant de la cuisine. Il sourit, se disant que sa fille pouvait enfin s'amuser avec un ami sorcier. Sa femme le rejoignit, et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le couloir. Il stoppèrent brusquement devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Harry dansait avec Hermione, ou plutôt ils bougaient dans tous les sens, chantant les paroles de Livin' on a Prayer à tue-tête. Ils avaient fini de mettre la table, et les quand parents d'Hermione interrompirent leur improvisation, ils se sentirent quelque peu gênés. 

Après un petit déjeuné rapide mais convivial, Mr et Mrs Granger se préparèrent à recevoir les premiers clients de la journée, pendant qu'Harry aidait Hermione à ranger la table. Leur tentative musicale les avait un peu rapprochés, mais leurs retrouvailles étaient trop récentes pour qu'ils brisent entièrement la glace, et parlent de tout. Le sujet à éviter était les Horcruxes, et pour l'instant, Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y penser. Son esprit se focalisait sur sa meilleure amie, de laquelle il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard ni ses pensées. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Bien qu'il ait rompu avec Ginny pour causes pratiques, il ne s'imaginait pas ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment étrange un jour. Ou en tout cas pas aussi tôt. Pas à cet endroit. Pas envers elle.

Elle entraîna le Gryffondor dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se laissa mener, et s'affala sur un banc de bois. Observant quelques enfants chahuter sur les balançoires en riant aux éclats, il sourit, se disant qu'il aurait aimé connaître ce bonheur simple également. Hermione le sentit mélancolique, et se serra contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Etonné mais agréablement surpris par ce contact plus qu'innatendu, il se laissa aller, en enlaça à son tour la jeune fille. Il était près de onze heures du matin, et les passants défilaient, certains pénètrant dans le cabinet des Granger, d'autres tournant au coin de la rue. Harry adorait regarder ces gens vaquer à leurs occupations. Il se sentait normal, comme les autres, et ne se surprenait pas à faire quelques réflexions à Hermione concernant des tenues vestimentaires qui le fesaient rire, ou autres. Il s'amusèrent ainsi d'un rien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme s'avance vers eux. Hermione n'y prit gare, et poursuivait ses rêveries dans les bras du Survivant.

Hey Hermione ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheuveux chatains en pics.

Celle-çi, interpellée, se redressa, et abandonna soudainement les bras d'Harry pour se jeter dans ceux du nouveau venu .

Alex ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle après lui avoir fait la bise.

Dois-je te rappeller que j'habite aussi ce quartier ? Bah ça alors si je m'attendais à te voir ! D'habitude tu disparaît l'année entière, et c'est à peine si on a de tes nouvelles.

Harry se leva doucement, et reconnu le dénommé Alex, qu'il avait vu sur une des photos de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Salut, tu dois être son petit ami ! sourit le jeune moldu.

Non non ! s'exclamèrent précipitemment les deux Gryffondors, rougissants.

Ah, ok, désolé, sourit Alex.

Hermione fit les présentations, introduisant Harry en tant que James Evans, son meilleur ami rencontré au collège, et dans sa classe au lycée également. Alex était un ami d'enfance, et également un de ses voisins. Ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups étants petits, et en gardaient d'excellents souvenirs.

Ils se rassirent tous les trois, Hermione se posant entre les deux garçons. 

Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, James, mais Hermione n'était pas du tout comme ça à l'école primaire ! On aurait dit un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Studieuse comme pas deux, passant sa vie dans des livres, et ce dès qu'elle a su lire. Une vraie surdouée. Mais on a remarqué avec la bande que chaque été depuis notre entrée au collège, elle revient encore plus bizarre, plus changée. Jusqu'à ce jour où je la vois comme une jeune femme magnifique, pétillante, intrépide mais toujours aussi diablement intelligente. Vous nous l'avez changée dans votre pensionnat ! s'exclama Alex joyeusement.

Harry sourit en regardant la jeune sorcière, rougissante. Il aquiéça à ces propos, rajoutant qu'elle était très probablement la fille la plus intelligente qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, et Harry et Hermione prirent congé du brun, et s'en retournèrent dans la maison. Les dentistes étants occuppés, Hermione proposa de faire à manger.

Des pâtes, ça te vas ?

Bien sur, sans le moindre problème. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Pourquoi pas ! Mais t'auras pas grand chose à faire...

Ils rallumèrent la radio, et entreprirent de préparer le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seuls durant le déjeuner comme durant le reste de l'après-midi, aucun élément ne vint troubler leur quiétude, ni quand ils remontèrent regarder un film. Hermione, la tête posée contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami, était affalée contre lui, qui n'y voyait pas le moindre inconvéniant...

Harry se prépara mentalement à revivre le supplice de la nuit précédente, et se résigna. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à lui pour une fois, sans se soucier des conséquences ? Juste une fois, une toute petite fois. Allongé sur son matelas, il lui semblait entendre les rires de quelques démons venus se moquer de lui et de son incapacité à se montrer égoïste. Le désir et l'Amour étaient-ils donc devenus pêchés mortels ? Peut-être bien pour Hermione s'il se permettait de réaliser ce qui l'obsédait depuis quelques jours: l'embrasser. Juste l'embrasser. Mais non, elle ne semblait rien voir de son malaise grandissant. Comment tiendrait-il donc un mois et demi dans ces conditions ? Sans céder une seule fois à la tentation qui le tiraillait au plus profond de son être ? Et ses démons intérieurs continuaient à se rire de lui, s'exclaffant bruyamment. Dégoûté par lui-même et par l'égoïsme dont il s'apprètait à faire preuve, il se leva, et sortit.

Une fois de plus, au petit matin, Hermione était seule dans sa chambre. Mais cette fois-çi, le short et le t-shirt d'Harry ne se trouvaient pas sur son matelas aux draps défaits. Restant en nuisette, elle descendit afin de voir s'il répètait son action du jour précédent. Mais il ne se trouvait pas dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que des restes du petit déjeuner de ses parents, éparpillés sur la table. Où était-il encore passé ? Son regard fut attiré par une main dépassant d'un des accoudoirs du canapé, dans le salon. S'approchant doucement, elle y trouva Harry, endormi, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, ses lunettes posées sur la table basse.

Harry ouvrit des yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil. Cherchant à se remémorer ses actions de la veille, il se souvint être descendu afin de ne pas être tenté de rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans son lit. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé, après de longues heures passées à ruminer ses idées noires, comme à son habitude. Le Survivant tenta se d'étirer, mais avait nà peine commencé à soulever un bras qu'il ressentit un présence contre lui. Plissant les yeux pour arranger quelque peu sa vue, il distingua Hermione, collée à lui, qui s'éveillait, son sommeil interrompu par le geste du jeune homme.

Bah alors, pourquoi tu dormais ici ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

Désolé, je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin et je voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir, alors je suis descendu, mais je crois que je me suis rendormi, bredouilla-t-il, quelque peu confu.

Elle sourit gentillement, et se cala contre son meilleur ami avec paresse. La sentir aussi près de lui le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser, encore et toujours. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor, et il ne put plus en détacher son regard. Hermione, les yeux fermés, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ils persistèrent dans cette position durant près d'un quart d'heure, puis se décidèrent à manger un morceau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Harry, par la suite, invoqua une subite envie de prendre l'air, et d'explorer seul les environs. Ceçi arrangait la brunette, qui désirait réviser un peu.

Sur ce, il sortit dans la rue, afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il flâna durant quelques heures, s'arrêtant pour s'asseoir de temps à autres, oubliant pour quelques instants ses préoccupations du moment. Revenant près de la maison de ses hôtes, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre aux rideaux rouges, presque par automatisme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout d'un coup, il ne crût pas à ce qu'il vit. Un jeune homme roux tenait Hermione dans ses bras, qui se laissait faire. Il l'embrassa doucement, et elle répondit à son baiser. Leurs doigts se croisaient, et leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Harry sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, et entendait le bruit assourdissant de son coeur meurtrit.

Souriant avec tendresse, Hermione avait tourné son regard vers la rue, et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry. Elle repoussa Ron, et Harry le vit tourner son regard vers lui à son tour. Presque méprisant envers celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son frère, il lui jetta un regard plein de fierté de posséder la seule chose qu'il désire. Après un baiser, il transplana. Le noireaud vit Hermione se retourner dos à lui, et ses mains aller à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si elle se sentait mal. Mais Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne survivait pas à ce coup porté au coeur par son meilleur ami. Il se précipita vers un panneau de signalisation, et sous le joug de la colère, le fit plier d'un coup de poing qui retentit dans la ruelle vide. Il se décida à ne rentrer qu'à la nuit tombée, au risque d'inquiéter la maîtresse de son coeur, qui le mettait au supplice.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il était près de vingt heures. Hermione, assise dans un coin de sa chambre, ne dit pas un mot. Il s'installa sur le matelas, et entrepris de lire un peu. Le silence était pesant, et la voix de sa meilleure amie sortit Harry de sa torpeur.

Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu brisée. 

Tu n'as pas à l'être, votre histoire ne me regarde pas.

Si, bien sûr que si ! Je me sens doublement coupable...de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, et pire encore de sortir avec Ron sans éprouver le moindre sentiment envers lui.

Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais, dit-il.

Mais dans le fond, il était plus qu'heureux de savoir qu'Hermione ne ressentait rien pour le rouquin.

Si, je dois le faire ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais tout t'avouer. On a été loin Ron et moi, très loin. Pas jusqu'à sauter le pas, mais presque.

Ca ne me regarde pas, Hermione...dit-il faiblement.

Je te le dois bien. Je me suis comportée comme la dernière des garces.

Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux ! 

Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Une contradiction plus que douloureuse, qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir empêcher. Mais à présent qu'il savait tout cela, oserait-il avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie ? Il le fallait, ou il finirait par se détruire. Mais pas tout de suite. Attendre que la blessure de chacun d'eux cicatrise, avant de frapper dessus de nouveau. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de mettre ces évènements de côté, afin de cohabiter dans la bonne humeur. 

Une semaine passa, et Harry et Hermione devenaient plus proches chaque jour, pour le plus grand bonheur du Survivant. Celui-çi profitait de chaque instant passé avec sa bien-aimée, stockant en lui la joie et la plénitude ressenties, les gardant pour les jours difficiles. 

Le dimanche venu, Harry et les Granger passèrent la journée tous ensembles, jouant à des jeux de société, et riant de tout et de rien. Ce soir-là, Harry et Hermione, qui avaient pris l'habitude de louer un film, s'assirent sur le matelas du jeune homme afin de visionner leur trouvaille. Harry tenait sa meilleure amie contre lui, assise entre ses jambes. Absorbé par le film, il ne la sentit pas s'affaisser. Durant le générique de fin, le noireaud pit conscience du fait que sa meilleure amie s'était endormie profondément. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il l'allongea sur son propre matelas, et ne sut plus quoi faire. 

_Salut à tous ! Désolée pour cette fic tardive, qui pour une fois, n'est pas un OS ! Eh oui, l'instpiration m'est revenue, et je me sens prête à renouveler l'expérience d'une fic longue. Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre est exactement le même, mais du point de vue d'Hermione, ce qui change bien des choses... A bientôt, et Reviews please !_


	2. Chapter 2

Il était tôt. Un peu trop à son goût. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été une grande dormeuse, mais à cet instant, elle aurait largement préféré rester dans son lit. Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière à Poudlard, se leva lentement et avec paresse. Sa mère renouvela l'appel au petit déjeuner, et la brunette consentit à descendre lentement l'escalier, toujours en nuisette. Arrivée en bas, un peu endormie, elle ne fit pas trop attention à son environnement, et évita tout naturellement, par automatisme, les obtacles sur son trajet. Entrant dans la cuisine, son premier geste fut de s'asseoir, de se passer une main sur les yeux afin de s'adapter à la lumière du jour. Ensuite, elle leva enfin le regard vers ses parents...qui n'étaient pas seuls.

Hermione sursauta, ayant le réflexe de brandir sa baguette, toujours dans sa poche. Mais elle n'avait pas de poche...et n'avait pas la moindre nécessité d'une baguette. Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se tenait face à elle, souriant gentillement, les yeux cernés de gris et de bleu, le teint pâle et les cheveux quelque peu grisonnants.

Vous n'avez plus l'habitude de me voir dès le matin, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? plaisenta-t-il gaiement.

Je...euh...non, en effet, professeur !

Eh bien disons que moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver de si bon matin, et encore moins dans cette tenue..., sourit-il.

Hermione se sentit devenir écarlate. Mais quel besoin avait-il de lui rappeller qu'elle était en nuisette (assez courte, qui plus est) devant son ancien professeur ? Elle entrevit le sourire entendu de ses parents, puis en vint à se demander le raison de la présence du loup-garou chez elle.

A vrai dire, c'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle que je viens vous annoncer, Miss Granger...fit-il, subitement gêné.

Dites toujours ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui proposant une tasse de café.

Comme vous le savez, le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et le décès de Dumbledor ne font qu'aggraver la situation déjà préoccupante de la sorcellerie au Royaume-Uni. Ainsi, on a pu constater, et vous également si vous lisez les journaux sorciers, que la montée en puissance des mangemorts et leurs actes de plus en plus barbares deviennent plus que problématiques.

C'est un euphémisme...bougonna le jeune fille.

Lupin bu une gorgée de café en riant, avant de reprendre ses explications.

Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Harry encours un grave danger.

C'est pas nouveau, sourit Hermione, doucement.

En effet, miss Granger. Mais la nouveauté, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tient plus seulement à le tuer. Il veut l'anéantir, le détruire, lui et tout ce qui l'entoure. Par bonheur, votre existance est quelque peu atténuée par votre appartenance au monde Moldu. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ronald Weasley n'est pas en sécurité pour le moins du monde. C'est pour celà que des membres de l'Ordre sont en permanance chez lui, à patrouiller.

Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit...ça ne l'enchante pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Evidemment, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, et lui non plus. Vous, vous l'avez.

Mr et Mrs Granger s'étaient joints à la conversation, puisque le lycanthrope faisait appel à eux.

De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit la jeune sorcière.

Héberger Harry durant le mois et demi de vacances qu'il reste, expliqua Lupin en scrutant les réactions sur les visages de ses trois interlocuteurs.

Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème, dit Hermione.

Ca, je m'en doutais. Ce sont surtout les avis de vos parents qui m'intéraissent.

Les Granger se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et annoncèrent que celà ne les dérangeait pas du tout, sachant tout le bien qu'Hermione disait de son ami. Ceci dit, le fait de devoir protéger entièrement la rue et la maison de façon magique ne les emballait pas. La sorcière eut un instant la crainte que ses parents ne changent d'avis, mais ils maintinrent leur position.

Hermione fut chargée d'une mission, le repérage du trajet ainsi que celui du lieu. Il fut décidé qu'elle mettrait son plan en oeuvre seule, et ce dès le lendemain. Heureuse, elle savait pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait. C'est pour celà qu'elle proposa à quelques-unes de ses amies d'enfance de l'accompagner dans un coin à quelques pas de Londres, Privet Drive, le lendemain après-midi.

Lupin s'occupa d'envoyer une missive à Harry, dans laquelle il lui indiquait les évènements à suivre. Il espérait que celà lui ferait plaisir.

La journée était passée à une vitesse exhorbitante, puisque les bavardages avec le professeur Lupin s'étaient éternisés jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Cette nuit-là, Hermione ferma les yeux en tentant de s'imaginer la réaction d'Harry devant cette nouvelle. Sera-t-il heureux, peiné, furieux ou tout simplement indifférent ? En tout cas, elle ne l'était pas, et c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. A son grand désespoir, elle pensait à lui, et ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Pas même à Ron, qui était pourtant son petit ami. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? La réponse, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait, mais jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire du mal à Ron. Peut-être était-elle trop gentille, dans le fond. Mais peu lui importait, seul le bien-être de ses amis avait une quelconque importance. Et pourtant...ce fut sur une pensée destinée à son meilleur ami qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec une foule de questions dans la tête, et un trac mal camouflé. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et surtout comment devait-elle réagir ? Une multitude d'interrogations la poursuivit jusqu'au déjeuner, après lequel elle prit le train en compagnie de ses quatres amies. Mais à présent, il lui fallait un plan pour approcher Harry. Elle profita d'une discussion sur les paris pour s'en lancer un: aller draguer un garçon de Privet Drive, beau de préférence. Et c'était à elle de le faire, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amies, qui avaient une envie folle de voir la studieuse Hermione en plein exercice de drague.

Le seul risque était de ne pas croiser Harry. Et si...? Toutes les questions qu'elle se posa durant leur marche le long de Privet Drive commençaient ainsi. Jusqu'à l'instant où elles passèrent près d'un jardin, où un jeune noireaud, torse nu, travaillait la terre. Ses amies gloussèrent devant ce beau garçon, et encouragèrent Hermione à tenter le pari. Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune sorcière s'avança vers son meilleur ami. De dos, il ne la vit pas. Elle ne savait que dire, et son coeur battait la chamade.

Nom d'une gargouille, Potter, tu as du succès auprès des demoiselles ! chuchota la brunette.

Il sursauta, mais sachant qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase ridicule qu'elle venait de sortir ?

Euh...je...Hermione ? s'exclama Harry.

Chuut...tais-toi un peu, les filles ne sont pas censées savoir qu'on se connaît.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que c'était pour demain !

Hermione prit une pose quelque peu aguicheuse, pour faire croire aux jeunes moldues qu'elle tentait de séduire Harry. Elle se détendit un peu en le voyant jouer le jeu, il avait visiblement compris son approche. Il avait posé un bras contre le mur de la maison, lui bloquant le passage. Elle ne comptait pas s'enfuir de toute manière...d'ailleurs, une envie folle la prenait de rester là...Mais elle se reconcentra sur la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

Je fais du repérage sur demande de l'Ordre, murmura-telle.

Comment ça ? Mais ils te font courir des risques inutiles ! Inconsidérés ! C'est dangeureux tu sais, et..., s'emporta Harry.

Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est utile. Ils vont placer des sortilèges de protection le long de la route cette nuit.

Et chez toi aussi, non ?

Bien évidemment. Mes parents ne sont pas ravis de ces sorts, mais ils sont contents de pouvoir aider malgré tout. Ma maison est bien moins exposée que celle de Ron, et puis Voldemort n'aura jamais le moindre contact avec ma famille, alors que la famille Weasley est connue dans tout le monde sorcier.

Mais...

La ferme, Harry, dit Hermione.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il absolument la croire faible et sans défenses ? Ce n'était tout de même pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle était incapable de se défendre !

Harry sembla comprendre le message, et se tut. Le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa la fit fondre de l'intérieur.

Bon, bah je suppose que là je suis sencé faire semblant d'être conquis par ta beauté et tout ce qui va avec, n'est-ce pas ? plaisenta son meilleur ami.

Tu es obligé de faire semblant pour ça ? rit Hermione en affichant un air faussement vêxé.

Oh, eh bien si tu veux la vérité..., entama le jeune homme.

Non, stop, tais-toi. Finalement je veux rien savoir, se reprit-elle.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers ses amies moldues. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour poser une question aussi ridicule ? Mais dans un sens...peut-être avait-elle réellement envie de savoir. Sa curiosité la perdrait un jour, sans nul doute... Elle reçut une salve de félicitations pour sa belle prestation, à l'arrivée. Mais durant tout le trajet de retour, elle fut pensive et rêveuse. Une question la hanta la soirée puis la nuit entière. Que pensait-il d'elle ? La voyait-il uniquement en tant que sa meilleure amie ? Il valait mieux pour lui. Mais en réalité, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que son désir le plus fort était qu'il éprouve autre chose que de l'amitié envers elle. Mais...Ce mot, "mais", l'exhaspérait au plus au point. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il y ait un "Mais", représenté par Ron, le monde entier en réalité ? Le monde entier attendait ce jeune homme. Elle n'était là que pour le soutenir dans ses efforts, et l'aider au mieux. Nullement pour l'aimer...

Le lendemain matin, elle se dévoua pour rester avec les membres de l'Ordre, chez elle, afin de les encadrer, et de recevoir leurs instructions. Tonks était présente au moment où ses parents quittèrent leur foyer pour aller chercher le Survivant, et elle passa les deux heures d'attente qui suivirent à la faire rire. La jeune fille oublia un instant les problèmes du monde sorcier, ses considérations intérieures concernant Harry, et tout le reste. Alors qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer, tous les sorciers transplanèrent, hormis Maugrey, qui restait assurer la sécurité d'Hermione durant les quelques minutes à venir. Hermione entendit le téléphone du cabinet sonner, et elle couru répondre, refermant la porte de la salle par la même occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, toujours au téléphone, elle entendit la voiture se garer, et les portières claquer. Son coeur s'emballait au fur et à mesure que les pas des trois arrivants se rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle loupe littéralement un battement au son du loquet de la porte.

Son interlocuteur devait la sentir tendue, car devant les réponses vagues qu'elle lui adressait, il lui renouvela sa demade de rendez-vous pour la cinquième fois, ce qui la fit se ressaisir. S'excusant pour son moment d'égarement, elle reprit la conversation, tout en tendant une oreille vers les bribes de conversation qu'elle perçevait, de l'autre côté de la porte. Notant les horaires demandés par l'homme au bout du fil, elle raccrocha, et entreprit de donner le papier à son père qui venait de franchir le seuil du cabinet.

Harry était monté, elle aperçevait sa silhouette au bout du couloir, devant sa chambre. Silencieuse, elle le rejoignit, et plaisenta sur son regard perdu vers la porte de sa chambre. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta à son cou, trop avide de pouvoir se serrer contre le corps de celui qui, en secret, faisait battre son coeur. La jeune fille introduisit son meilleur ami dans sa chambre, où il pénètra avec stupeur. Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Ne sachant que dire, elle aborda la conversation sous un angle médical.

Tu as maigri...encore, chuchota Hermione.

Je...oui, peut-être, répondit le jeune homme, face à la fenêtre.

Non, je l'ai vu hier. Mais tu as aussi pris du muscle...je...c'est pas franchement bon pour ta santé de maigrir tout en te musclant...

Elle s'était approchée de lui en prononçant la phrase. Et quelle phrase ! Aussi inutile que toutes celles qu'elle avait décrochées en sa présence, depuis le jour précédent.

T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller.

Il lui sembla ressentir un léger froid dans sa façon de prononcer la phrase. Aussi, elle renonça à le rejoindre, et préféra s'asseoir sur son lit. Après une question sur le programme du mois et demi à venir, elle lui proposa tout une ribambelle d'activités inutiles, les mots sortants de sa bouche sans qu'elle y réfléchisse. Si elle avait dévoilé le fond de sa pensée, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait eu l'idée de passer le restant des vacances dans ses bras, et que son programme se limittait à ce qui était faisable à deux. Mais...toujours ce "mais".

Harry avait visiblement une envie folle de regarder un film d'horreur, et c'est ainsi qu'ils en choisirent un pour la soirée. Après une après-midi banale, durant laquelle aucun des deux compères n'osa parler sérieusement, ils dînèrent, puis s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione. Le film était tout sauf passionnant aux yeux d'Hermione, mais la seule présence d'Harry à ses côtés lui donnait un intérêt tout particulier.

Après une demi-heure de bavardages joyeux, chacun sur son matelas, la jeune fille finit par s'endormir, fatiguée de trop penser à ce qui lui faisait si peur. Des sentiments envers Harry étaient plus que mal venus. Il y avait tant d'obstacles...

La nuit lui semblait avoir passé en quelques minutes, quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Eblouie par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre, elle regarda vers son meilleur ami. Seulement, elle ne le vit pas, seules ses couvertures et son short prouvaient son passage la nuit précédente sur le matelas. Hermione guetta le moindre bruit en provenance de l'extérieur de sa chambre, mais rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Légèrement inquiète, elle s'habilla en vitesse, et descendit les escaliers après s'être arrêtée devant la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'il n'y était pas. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, des bruits de couverts se firent entendre, et elle se dit que ses parents ne devraient pas ouvrir le cabinet durant les vacances, si c'était pour se lever aussi tôt. Seulement, ce n'étaient pas les silhouettes de ses parents qui se profilaient dans la cuisine, mais celle du jeune sorcier.

S'approchant doucement, elle le surpris en train de mettre le table avec un entrain peu commun, sachant qu'il fredonnait un air de rock tout en bougeant au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait dans le baladeur. Rarement elle l'avait vu si joyeux, et elle n'osa pas l'interrompre, se perdant dans la contemplation de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille fut néanmoins prise sur le fait par Harry, qui en se retournant l'avait vue sur le pas de la porte. Il sembla gêné, et retira ses écouteurs en bredouillant qu'il mettait la table. Il était mignon, gêné de la sorte...

Hermione se donna une claque mentale, et sourit au Survivant, lui demandant ce qu'il écoutait. Se rendant compte qu'ils aimaient la même musique, elle lui proposa de la remettre et de poursuivre la préparation du petit déjeuner à deux. Ce fut à peine si elle se reconnu dans cette proposition que jamais elle n'aurait osé faire ne serait-ce que quelques mois auparavant...quand elle n'avait pas encore assimilé son attirance envers lui...Quand elle croyait encore aimer Ron...Quand sa tête dictait ses moindres gestes et que son coeur était muselé...A vrai dire, il l'était toujours, mais elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler aussi bien.

Ils partagèrent quelques pas de danse, mais bougèrent plutôt comme ils le ressentaient, se frôlant, s'attrapant les mains, se penchant l'un vers l'autre...Ils vécurent quelques instants dans un autre univers, seuls au milieu du vide, heureux de se retrouver enfin. Seulement, l'arrivée des dentistes les coupa dans leur improvisation, et Hermione se sentit tout d'un coup très gênée, comme prise sur le fait. Mais quel fait ? A par avoir dansé avec son meilleur ami et oublié le Temps et l'Espace, elle ne voyait pas...Ca faisait déjà pas mal, tout compte fait.

La jeune sorcière se décida alors à imposer une certaine distance entre elle et Harry, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas la moindre envie. C'était juste pour éviter les dérappages...ceux qui pourraient la faire tomber dans ses bras.

Hermione décida de faire prendre l'air à son meilleur ami, et l'emmena dans le parc en face de sa maison. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit regarder avec mélancolie tous ces enfants qui chahutaient et riaient aux éclats. Il n'avait pas vécu ça, lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se pencha vers lui, et se serra dans ses bras. Après coup, elle espéra vivement qu'il n'ait vu ce geste que comme un récomfort, et rien de plus, venant d'elle. Ils passèrent ensuite quelques temps à rire de tout et de rien, observant les passants. La jeune fille profitait de ces instants privilégiés, seule avec lui, sans se poser de questions, sans arrière-pensées.

Tout d'un coup appellée, elle leva la tête vers Alex, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Heureuse de le revoir, elle quitta précipitemment les bras d'Harry pour aller se loger dans les siens. Faisant les présentations, elle réalisa la gêne d'harry, et l'attribua à la présence d'un inconnu. Ils discutèrent tous trois,et Alex se mit à faire l'éloge de son amie, qui rougit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pire encore, Harry en rajouta une couche, d'une part en aquiéçant aux remarques d'Alex, et ensuite en les appuyant de nombreux compliments. Elle fut soulagée quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, et qu'elle ne fut plus le centre de l'attention des deux garçons.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau assis l'un près de l'autre, à regarder un film quelconque. Hermione osa un rapprochement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du noireaud, appuyée contre lui. Elle ne remarqua aucun changement dans son comportement, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il remarque son attirance envers lui. Pas pour l'instant...Jamais en réalité. Celà lui causerait plus de problèmes encore, et ils risquaient tout deux de perdre l'amitié de Ron, précieuse en ces temps sombres.

De même que lesoir précédent, elle s'assoupit rapidement, Harry face à elle, un peu plus bas, dans son matelas. Ses yeux chocolat se fermèrent juste après avoir rencontrés les émeraudes du jeune homme, dans la prénombre.

Le lendemain matin, c'est tout juste si elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver Harry dans son matelas. Simplement, les sous-vêtements qu'il avait passés pour dormir ne s'y trouvaient pas non plus. Alors la brunette décida de descendre, sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller cette fois. Jetant un oeil dans la cuisine, elle n'y remarqua que les restes du petit déjeuner de ses parents, puisqu'il était déjà près de neuf heures. Son coeur se serra. Elle prit peur. Mais où était-il encore passé ? Entrant dans le salon par automatisme, elle y remarqua un détail étrange. Un bras dépassait de l'accoudoir du canapé. Au bout de se bras se trouvait le Survivant, endormi sur le côté, la bouche entr'ouverte, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Hermione était tiraillée entre l'envie grandissante de le rejoindre, et l'idée plus sage de le réveiller. Cette fois-çi, son coeur prit le dessus, et elle s'allongea à ses côtés, posant la tête contre son torse, bercée par la chaleur de son corps. Sa tête avait beau lui intimer de se relever, de ne pas céder à cette tentation, elle s'endormait déjà. A la fois fière et coupable de sa décision.

Un mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait pertinament où elle se trouvait, et essaya de museler son coeur. Malheureusement, elle ne put résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux de nouveau, épuisée malgré ses heures de sommeil suffisantes. Le regard qu'Harry lui avait lancé lui avait semblé quelque peu étrange. Comme empreint d'un certain désir. Elle connaissait ce regard. Ron le lui avait présenté bien des fois, et jamais elle n'avait su y résister. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, elle sû qu'elle avait été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Prenant la décision de ne plus faire souffrir personne, elle enferma son coeur à double tour, et s'assura de perdre la clef de la cage.

Pour ce faire, elle délaissa les bras d'Harry, et lui proposa un petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il lui exposa un besoin de prendre l'air, et elle le laissa sortir seul. Celà lui permetterait sûrement de remettre ses idées en place. Elle sortait avec Ron. Elle se devait par conséquant de lui être fidèle, même en pensées.

Comme si son besoin de stabiliser cette idée avait été éxaucé, elle trouva quelqu'un en entrant dans sa chambre. Souriant doucement, elle se logea dans ses bras avec tendresse. Quelques baisers plus tard, Ron rompit le contact physique.

Ca va, ma belle ?demanda-t-il tout en gardant une main dans la sienne.

Oui, ça va. Et toi, pas trop fatigué par les rondes de l'Ordre chez toi ?

Si, mais jamais assez pour m'empêcher de t'aimer...chuchota-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Le rouquin avait déjà passé une main sous son débardeur, caressant sa peau nue. Il était si tendre avec elle, si aimant ! Mais aussi très possessif, ce qui heureusement ne posait aucun problème sachant qu'aucun autre homme n'avait de vues sur elle. Ou bien il ne s'était pas prononcé.

Hermione se laissait faire, câline. L'embrassant, elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, laissant vagabonder son regard vers la rue. Il était là. Il les avait vus. Et il ne semblait pas en mener large. Honteuse, la jeune fille s'écarta de son petit ami, le laissant pantelant. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers le trottoir, juste en bas. Hermione observa sa réaction. Une réaction qui la dégoûta. Il prit un air supérieur et vainqueur, comme si la "posséder" lui inculquait plus de valeur, plus d'importance. Il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, triomphant.

Bah, pour une fois qu'il a pas tout...Il va pas se pleindre ! s'écria Ron, tout sourire.

Mais...c'est horrible ce que tu dis ! D'où tu te crois supérieur ? T'as aucun droit sur moi, et je te rapelles que tu ne me possèdes pas plus que lui !

Peut-être en principe, mais moi, j'ai le droit de te toucher, de t'embrasser, et même de te donner du plaisir. Lui, non.

Abasourdie, Hermione ne sut que dire. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, certain qu'Harry le verrait faire. Sur ce, il transplana dans un "Pop" odible. La jeune fille regarda de nouveau vers son meilleur ami. Elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu : peine, douleur, rancoeur, dégoût, et même de la haine. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Sur le point de craquer, elle se retourna, et éclata en sanglots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à la regarder comme ça ? Avec...amour ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas ! Il se ferait trop de mal. Elle lui faisait trop de mal... Des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, écoeurée par elle-même et par Ron, elle se terra dans un coin de sa chambre.

Entendant un bruit puissant, elle se rua vers la fenêtre, et aperçu un panneau de signalisation, qui avait flanché. Harry était à quelques mètres, et il marchait les poings serrés, l'un rougit par ce qu'il venait de faire. Cette fois-çi apeurée, la jeune fille s'en retourna à sa douleur, et se rassit à même le sol. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! S'en vouloir de partager les sentiments d'un homme, quelle ironie ! Quelle farce !

Les heures avaient passé, et Harry n'avait toujours pas fait acte de présence dans la maison. Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre, pour oublier. Certains buvaient, elle lisait afin de se perdre dans un monde où tous ces malheurs n'en seraient pas. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, et le Survivant entra, impassible. S'installant, il fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Ou peut-être ne la voyait-il plus...

Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation dans cet état durant un mois et demi. Hésitante à ouvrir la cage dans laquelle elle avait enfermé son coeur, elle se mit à bredouiller des explications incompréhensibles.

Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu brisée.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, votre histoire ne me regarde pas.

Si, bien sûr que si ! Je me sens doublement coupable...de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, et pire encore de sortir avec Ron sans éprouver le moindre sentiment envers lui.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase très rapidement, ses regrets et ses sentiments s'enchaînants les uns à la suite des autres, sans lien logique entre eux. Elle l'avait dit. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'avouer à elle-même, elle l'avait enfin dit. Cet accès de tristesse l'avait poussée à déclarer cette incohérance. Elle sortait avec Ron sans même l'aimer. Juste à cause de son insistance. Juste à cause d'une stupide attirance.

Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu sais, dit-il.

Si, je dois le faire ! Et d'ailleurs, je vais tout t'avouer. On a été loin Ron et moi, très loin. Pas jusqu'à sauter le pas, mais presque.

C'était dit. C'était fait. Au risque de lui faire plus de mal encore. Mais mentir n'aurait pû être bénéfique.

Ca ne me regarde pas, Hermione...dit-il d'une voix qu'elle trouva bien faible.

Je te le dois bien. Je me suis comportée comme la dernière des garces.

Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux !

La défendait-il malgré toute les souffrances qu'elle semblait lui infliger ? Elle avait remarqué ces regards, ces gestes discrets. Mais jamais elle n'avait fait le lien avec de quelconques sentiments. Aujourd'hui, tout était chamboulé. Son esprit, la conception qu'elle avait de son meilleur ami, la réalité qu'elle croyait voire...

Passant l'éponge sur les récents évènements, Harry et Hermione passèrent une semaine agréable, tranquilles, se laissant porter par la simplicité ambiante. L'habitude qu'ils avaient prise de regarder un film chaque soir, assis sur l'un des deux lits, se répèta une fois de plus. Epuisée par sa journée, et peu captivée par le film, Hermione sentait ses yeux se fermer. Assise entre les jambes d'Harry, sur son matelas, elle sentait ses bras autour d'elle, son coeur battre dans son dos, et son souffle sur sa nuque. Bercée par tous ces éléments, elle se laissa aller aux charmes de Morphée, qui l'appellait avec force.

_Salut à tous ! Voilà donc, plus rapidement que prévu, le deuxième chapitre. Vous avez surement remarqué qu'il s'agit de la même scène, mais du point de vue d'Hermione. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous retourneront au point de vue d'Harry, qui n'a pas fini d'en baver... Reviews please ! Saïka Garner._


	3. Chapter 3

Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Profonde. Elle prenait naissance au creux de ses reins, et remontait paisiblement, faisant se soulever sa poitrine de quelques petits millimètres. Harry les percevait tous. Le souffle poursuivait ensuite son chemin avant de s'extirper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son visage à queques cetimètres du sien. Une distance risible, en principe, dans la théorie. Mais dans son fort intérieur, c'était un gouffre que le Survivant avait à franchir, afin d'atteindre l'objet de toutes ses pulsions et de tous ses désirs. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses démons intérieurs le tiraient à eux, l'empêchant d'approcher plus.

Mais que faire quand le monde entier vous acclame en héros, alors que vous ne vous assumez même pas pleinement en tant qu'homme ? Que faire quand la toucher vous offrirait un instant de bonheur, mais la jetterait dans la gueule de Voldemort ? Que faire quand l'Amour n'a plus lieu d'être dans votre vie, puisque votre entourage vous veut vengeur haineux et prêt à affronter le Mal les yeux dans les yeux ? Que faire si être un homme normal était pour vous un crime, et céder à l'Amour le plus pur relevait du Mal lui-même ?

Une fois de plus, Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Tiraillé entre ces questions d'éthique que lui seul avait obligation de respecter, et l'instinct animal au seuil de toute vie, qui lui commandait de l'embrasser dans la seconde. Assis sur le lit d'Hermione, la regardant allongée tout près de lui sur son propre matelas, il n'aspirait plus qu'à vivre, plutôt que survivre. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Sa Vie n'avait d'importance que jusqu'à ce qu'il détruise le seigneur des Ténèbres. La sienne avait tellement plus de valeur !

Harry se faisait souffrir lui-même, et cela rendait chaque geste et chaque parole de sa meilleure amie totalement insoutenable. Mais voilà...il devait attendre encore. Ou pas !

Sa main trembla au contact léger mais brûlant de la peau de la jeune fille. Il la frôlait seulement, effrayé de la réveiller. Il s'arrêta bientôt, s'aperçevant que cela ne menait qu'à la lui faire désirer plus encore. Le noireaud retourna s'asseoir, et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cet ange venu des entrelas de l'Enfer pour le tourmenter.

Les heures avaient passé aussi lentement que des semaines, et il sembla à Harry que sa vie entière aurait eu le temps de défiler avant le lever de ce maudit soleil d'été. D'une humeur massacrante, il était décidé à n'en faire profiter personne. Des sons lointains lui parvenaient. Quelques bruissements de tissu. La vue cachée par les paumes de ses mains, il fuyait, sombrant dans ses pensées. Harry les trouvait bien plus sécurisantes que ce monde où tout lui paraissait insolite, même ce qu'il éprouvait. Ce qu'il redouttait arriva : une légère chaleur se posa sur son épaule, et il fut entouré d'un halo réconfortant. Plus elle restait à ses côtés, plus il s'engouffrait dans un havre de paix duquel il cherchait à s'échapper à tout prix.

Mais le désirait-il vraiment ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux à la lumière douce d'un été resplendissant. Avant même de tourner la tête vers elle, il sentit son regard. Prenant une grande inspiration, il l'affronta. Les questions muettes se succédèrent, des deux côtés. Les réponses ne suivirent pas, chacun refusant d'avouer l'inavouable. De dire les non-dits. D'exprimer ces sentiments qui les oppriment.

Harry rompit le contact, se levant et passant un jean, changeant de t-shirt. Comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Il sentit Hermione prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession de faux-semblants. Harry exécutait des gestes répétitifs, des sourires crispés et faux, et s'imposait une contenance. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Ainsi, une semaine après la nuit contée précédemment, il passa devant la chambre, et par réflexe, y jetta un oeil.

Ses jambes étaient fines, et se mouvaient avec une douceur ensorcellante. Légèrement cambrée, elle offrait son bassin et les courbes légères de son ventre et de ses reins. Bien que sa poitrine ne fut pas bien imposante, son soutient-gorge noir la rendait plus que belle. Elle retirait sa chemise d'un geste voluptueux, comme s'étirant. Sa chevelure coulait du tissus à son dos. Bientôt, elle se retrouva sans nulle autre arme que sa beauté, presque mise à nu sous le regard éberlué d'un homme. Se reprenant, il s'enfuit avec fracas. Il ne sut pas si elle l'avait vu, si elle l'avait entendu, ou même si elle se doutait de quoi que ce soit.

Il fonça tête baissée vers le jardin pour se calmer. Ciel, qu'elle était belle ! Même après l'avoir vue en nuisette, jamais il n'avait envisagé une telle plastique pour sa meilleure amie. Assis dans l'herbe, les yeux dans les nuages, sous le soleil rougit par sa disparition à venir, Harry ne pouvait retirer ces images qui déjà le hantaient. Le pire fut à venir, quand Hermione revint, portant une de ses chemises, bien trop grande pour elle, ainsi qu'un simple jean. Devinant les bretelles de son soutient-gorge à travers la chemise blanche, le Survivant se sentit fièvreux.

Ressentait-elle cette brulure au fond d'elle quand elle le voyait torse nu, ou simplement en short ? Au plus profond de lui-même, il l'espèrait sincèrement. Il feignit être aussi naturel qu'à son habitude, et sourit doucement à la jeune femme venue le rejoindre sur l'herbe jaunie.

C'est beau, tout ce rouge...chuchotat-elle.

Mmh...

Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas le rouge ? plaisenta la brunette en se tournant vers lui.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser "Sur toi, je préfère le noir, mais rouge ça doit pas être mal non plus...". Clignant des yeux violemment pour revenir à la réalité, il répondit à l'affirmative.

Je le savais..., murmura Hermione, les yeux pétillants dans le jour couchant.

Une voiture passa et se gara au niveau du parc en face de la maison. La musique avait été mise à fond, et les fenêtres ouvertes permirent aux deux sorciers d'en profiter pleinement. Du rock. Exactement ce qu'il leur fallait. La musique attendrissait les moeurs les plus dures. Et ici, Harry oubliait tout, sauf l'instant présent, seul avec elle.

Mr Granger ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, et les appella à venir dîner. Une heure plus tard, rassasiés, les deux jeunes gens remontèrent rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-çi s'absenta, et Harry resta seul, les yeux posés sur le lit de la jeune fille, perdu, sans aucune pensée, l'esprit vide de tout.

Harry ? l'appella une voix masculine.

Oui ? répondit le noireaud, se retournant vers Mr Granger.

Hum...je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça, mais bon. Un de mes amis s'est fait..."jetter" par sa fillançée, et n'a trouvé de refuge qu'ici pour la nuit. Je me demandais si ça te gênerait de lui prêter le matelas durant quelques jours, le temps que sa situation conjugale s'arrange.

Harry réfléchit à toute allure. S'il prêtait son matelas, où dormirait-il ? Mais dans un sens, il était l'hôte, et se devait de remercier Mr et Mrs Granger pour leur accueil d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et dormir dans un placard à balais n'avait pas été pour lui un problème durant dix années de sa vie.

Aucun problème, monsieur, assura-t-il.

Le père d'Hermione sourit d'un air paternel, et lui affirma qu'il lui rendait un grand et fier service. Une fois le matelas descendu, il retourna dans la chambre, et s'accouda à la fenêtre.

Bah il est où ton matelas ?

Hermione était de retour, et le jeune homme passa trois minutes à bredouiller la vérité.

Et où tu vas dormir ?

Euuh...je...n'importe où, c'est pas un problème en soi !

La sorcière se retourna un main sur le front, chuchotant des "C'est ridicule." et des "Mais n'importe quoi..." à tout va. Finalement, après quelques instants, elle lui fit de nouveau face, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mais qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il pouvait bien dormir à terre après tout ! Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Dors avec moi, lâcha-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Que...quoi ?

Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'une stupidité inébranlable, car sa surprise était d'autant plus marquée que ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout ! En fait si...mais il ne devait pas y penser...enfin pas trop.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'Harry avait passé à mesurer le pour et le contre, Hermione s'était allongée dans son lit, et lui tournait le dos. Il prit une décision rapide. Oui. Il allait dormir avec elle, en tant que son meilleur ami...ou presque.

Retirant son t-shirt, il remarqua qu'Hermione ne bougeait plus du tout. Mais la connaissant trop bien, il savait bien qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir en si peu de temps. Harry n'avait gardé que son caleçon sur lui. Il releva légèrement la couverture, et se glissa en dessous. De dos à lui, elle ne lui inspirait plus que l'envie irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Un des bras du noireaud alla se glisser contre le ventre de la jeune sorcière, qu'il sentit frissonner à ce contact. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, dans le doute, craignant qu'Hermione ne se dégage de ses bras, ne le repousse. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Harry se demanda presque s'il n'aurait pas été préférable qu'elle le repousse, afin qu'il soit forcé de lui parler, lui avouer son amour, son désir... Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de rester immobile. Les heures qui suivirent furent à la fois un pur moment de bonheur, et une véritable torture. Il était près d'elle, si près qu'il ressentait ses moindres respirations au plus profond de lui-même. Et si près qu'il se contrôlait plus que de raison afin que son corps ne le trahisse pas.

Mais le Survivant savait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas. Non, elle était bien éveillée. Son souffle n'était pas aussi régulier qu'il aurait dû l'être. Elle souffrait d'insomnie autant que lui. Qu'est-ce donc qui la tourmentait à ce point ?

Et soudain, il vit en face de lui ses yeux noisette, brillants de malice et de douceur...Mais le mirage n'en était pas un. Hermione venait de se retourner...

_Salut à vous ! Je me suis fait attendre, je sais, mais quelques imprévus ont fait que j'ai fais passer mes vacances avant mon devoir. Veuillez m'en excuser. Le chapitre est un peu court, mais il relate un moment important de l'histoire, et cette fin...en suspence, laisse présager bien des choses...ou pas !_

_A bientôt, je l'espère. Saïka Garner._


	4. Chapter 4

Elle dormait, d'un sommeil plus léger qu'à l'habitude, mais elle dormait. Ses rêves n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient pu être les années précédentes. Quand elle rêvait, c'était d'être dans les bras d'un homme...sur lequel elle n'avait jamais mis de visage. Mais à présent elle craignait d'avance de poursuivre son rêve. Jamais elle n'avait vu son visage, jamais elle n'avait osé lever la tête, s'éveillant toujours avant l'instant critique.

Une fois de plus, elle était dans ce rêve, dans ces bras qui la serraient si fort...Une main d'homme frôlait son épaule dénudée. Ce contact semblait si réel qu'elle pouvait ressentir la paume large et rude sur sa peau. Un souffle léger et chaud caressait son visage. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, dans ce rêve si réaliste. Elle avait peur de le voir.

Car elle savait. Elle savait que c'était Lui, dans son rêve. Mais ce contact entre leurs corps n'aurait lieu que dans son rêve... La main cessa de caresser son épaule, et le souffle s'évanoui. Et pourtant dans ce songe, rien n'avait changé. Hermione eut alors l'impression que ces contacts physiques ne venaient pas de son rêve, mais du monde réel. Mais comment...?

Alors elle comprit. C'était Lui. Présent dans son rêve et dans la réalité à la fois. Et elle, elle était à la fois dans ses bras, et à quelques mètres de lui. Mais s'il avait vraiment tenté de l'approcher, s'il l'avait vraiment touchée...alors ses craintes étaient fondées. Elle attirait Harry...et en son fort intérieur, elle en était plus que ravie. Peut-être était-ce même de l'amour !

Non ! S'il l'aimait, alors il mettait son coeur à nu, et Voldemort le saurait tôt ou tard, le faisant souffrir en l'utilisant, elle, comme outil de toture. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre sa vie en danger pour une histoire de coeur. De la vie du Survivant dépendait celle de milliers de personnes à travers l'Angleterre, et peut-être même plus, à travers le monde. Elle n'allait pas risquer toutes ces vies à des fins personnelles. Son coeur, elle allait le faire taire à jamais. Harry ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne le devait. Elle-même avait pour devoir de lutter contre cette vérité affolante.

Malgré tout, à chacun de ses regards, à chacun de ses mots, à chaque contact physique, à chaque lettre sur un papier, son coeur s'emballait. Et durant un instant, elle ne vivait plus que par lui, et pour lui.

Hermione se rendormit, bercée une fois de plus par de tendres pensées, de doux égarements, et de brûlants désirs.

La nuit eut l'air courte à ses yeux, et quand elle les ouvrit afin de s'offrir au jour nouveau, elle le vit. Là, assis la tête dans les mains, le visage enfoui au creux de ses paumes. A quoi pensait-il ? Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Même ainsi, il était beau. Cloîtré en lui-même, ravagé par la douleur, écrasé par le poids de sa tâche, il ne perdait rien de son charme.

Elle s'assit près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était elle, c'était évident. Et elle craignait presque la rencontre de leurs deux regards, tant ses émeraudes désenchantées l'effrayaient. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'aurait sû expliquer.

Elle le sentit prendre une inspiration profonde, et il la regarda. Dans les yeux. Ils s'hypnotisaient mutuellement, se réchauffaient du regard. Les secondes se confondaient avec les minutes, et elle savait pouvoir passer des heures à se noyer dans ses prunelles inquiètantes. Pire encore, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à rompre le contact.

Par chance, Harry le fit, et se leva. Pendant qu'il enfilait un t-shirt, la sorcière se leva à son tour, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière.

Il se passa quelques jours sans que rien ne vienne troubler le paisible mensonge dans lequel les deux étudiants s'étaient terrés. Une semaine passa ainsi, Hermione se complaisant finalement dans ces cachotteries, y trouvant son compte.

Elle était dans sa chambre, et avait un peu chaud. Aussi, elle entreprit de se changer, et troquer son jean noir et sa chemise trop épaisse contre une des chemises blanches d'Harry et un jean. Se déshabillant avec une lenteur due à la chaleur languissante, elle retirait sa chemise lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle tendit l'oreille, interrompant son geste. Quelqu'un dévalait les escaliers. Qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

La brunette ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la question, et descendit rejoindre Harry qu'elle avait vu arriver dans le jardin. S'asseyant près de lui, elle le vit lui sourire. Hermione contempla alors le ciel, d'un rouge écarlate saisissant.

Lorsqu'elle fit part de son impression concernant le paysage à Harry, il lui répondit très vaguement. Qu'avait-il ainsi, à la regarder, presque avec insistance ? Elle poursuivit la question, qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs sans aucun intérêt, mais poser des questions inutiles et futiles restait le meilleur moyen de se voiler la face. Elle se cachait aisément derrière ce drap cousu de mensonges et de non dits.

Une voiture dont il ne semblait plus rester que la cracasse s'arrêta devant la maison. Son conducteur, assez jeune, avait monté le son de sa radio au maximum, et faisait profiter les passants de la musique qu'il écoutait. Un rock si puissant que les débris dont était composée la voiture en tremblaient, menaçant de s'écrouler. Les yeux dans le vague, le regard perdu dans l'immensité flamboyante du ciel, la jeune sorcière s'abandonnait à l'instant présent. C'était un plaisir si simple de se laisser porter au son lourd de la musique, tout en contemplant l'espace !

La notion de Temps se perdait, et à Hermione il ne sembla plus manquer que l'étreinte chaude et tendre de l'homme pour qui son coeur avait interrompu sa cadence. Et elle voulait s'y perdre, dans ces bras, y oublier le monde entier, s'y ennivrer de la brûlure douce du désir. D'un simple toucher, y ressentir l'ivresse des méandres de l'Amour.

Harry ! Hermione ! Venez manger !

Cet appel du dentiste, depuis la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, les éveilla de leur torpeur. Mais quel besoin son père avait-il de les faire remonter à la surface ? En tout cas, pour sa part, elle s'était sentie apaisée et troublée par les profondeurs délicates dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée la tête la première. Sur ce léger regret, elle se leva, aidée par Harry, et s'en alla prendre le dernier repas de la journée.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents s'en retournèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui descendit répondre au téléphone, sa mère étant occupée et son père le lui ayant demandé comme un service. D'ailleurs, celui-çi était monté dans sa chambre, et la brunette avait remarqué la présence d'un des meilleurs amis du dentiste, assis dans le canapé, l'air atterré.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Peu inquiète malgré les questions qu'elle se posait, elle remonta dans sa chambre, après que son père l'eut remerciée du service rendu.

Hermione y trouva Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre, et ne remarqua pas sa présence. Cependant, son regard fut attiré vers le vide qu'il semblait y avoir à terre. Que manquait-il ? Le matelas ! La jeune femme eut beau porter ses yeux dans chaque recoin de sa chambre, elle ne le vit pas.

Bah il est où ton matelas ? interrogea-t-elle finalement son meilleur ami.

Celui-çi se mit à lui bredouiller que l'ami de son père allait dormir ici pour raisons familiales, et devait empreinter son matelas pour quelques jours. Cela lui prit bien trois minutes à tenter de s'expliquer, ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal.

Comment son père avait-il osé demander une chose pareille ? Son ami ne pouvait-il pas dormir sur le canapé ? Tout simplement ? Et Harry ?

Et où tu vas dormir ?

Euuh...je...n'importe où, c'est pas un problème en soi !

"_Pas un problème en soi_" ? Cela ne lui posait donc aucun problème de dormir dans une baignoire ou sous un bureau ? Cela lui était-il égal ? C'est ridcule ! Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça ! Ou allait-il bien pouvoir se coucher ?

Les méninges en ébullition, elle sentait son regard étonné sur elle. Son regard qui la brûlait, la réchauffait, l'apaisait et l'effrayait à la fois... Et soudain elle eut une idée à la fois lumineuse et qu'elle pressentit mauvaise avant même de finir d'y penser. Mais après tout, cette situation entre eux ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ! Il fallait aller de l'avant, foncer dans le tas et voire ce qu'il en adviendrait. Non ! Jamais elle n'oserait lui demander ! Cette simple phrase, ces quelques mots...

Dors avec moi, lâcha-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Horreur ! Son coeur s'était tant déchaîné en elle qu'il s'était libéré du joug de sa propriétaire, et l'avait fait parler avant de mesurer le pour et le contre.

Que...quoi ?

S'il voyait sa tête ! Hermione était partagée entre l'envie de rire devant les yeux exhorbités et l'air hagard de son meilleur ami, et le désir étouffant de le traîner dans son lit et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

La sorcière ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, se contentant d'illustrer ses paroles et se couchant dans son lit, le visage et le corps tournés vers le mur, auquel son lit était acollé. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le sentit bouger, et tourna timidement son regard vers le Survivant. Il ne la vit pas faire, et elle l'observa retirer ses habits pour ne garder que son caleçon, une fièvre incontrôlable s'emparant d'elle, les joues en feu probablement. Mais avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ses contemplations, elle s'était déjà retournée.

Lui demander de l'embrasser, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Résolue, la jeune femme attendit, tremblante, que l'homme qui la hantait vienne la rejoindre sous les draps. Il ne tarda pas, et Hermione s'était crispée, le souffle coupé, ayant peur d'avouer son amour, de ressentir cette attirance. Les secondes durèrent des vies entières, avant qu'elle ne sursaute.

Une grande main brûlante s'était logée contre son ventre, l'avant bras posé contre sa hanche, l'autre main près de son cou. Elle pouvait ressentir jusqu'aux moindres détails de son corps, dans son dos. Hermione contrôla ses tremblements, et fit de son mieux afin d'avoir l'air en train de dormir. Parvenant enfin à réguler sa respiration, la sorcière ferma les yeux.

Les secondes, les heures, les jours, les mois, les semaines, les années, des décenies auraient même pû s'écouler sans qu'elle ne voit arriver la fin de cette nuit blanche. Le Temps et l'Espace s'étaient volatilisés en même temps que sa volonté. En effet, il n'était plus question qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. Elle avait trop peur de ne pas savoir résister à ces pulsions destructrices qui la consumaient.

Mais elle l'aimait, il devait le savoir. Elle devait les libérer tous deux de ce carcan étouffant dans lequel ils s'étaient piégés eux-même, par crainte de se faire du mal. Mais ne se faisaient-ils pas au moins autant de mal en se cachant l'un de l'autre ? En se fuyant ? Probablement que si... Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'une vie, qui risquait de se finir à n'importe quel moment, et en ces jours sombres elles étaient encore plus éphémères. Il fallait en profiter. Hermione ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pareille. Une occasion de Vivre. Vivre vraiment, sans concessions, sans limittes, brûler de désir et se consumer d'amour.

Alors elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de tendresse. Soudain elle rencontra ses yeux verts, le chocolat se fondant dans l'émeraude, et tout bascula...

_Salut ! Désolée pour le (grand très grand) retard, mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration, et j'ai eu plus d'idées pour mon autre fiction en cours (Au plus profond de ma pensée). Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder (c'est ce que je dis à chaque fois XD ), et vous réservera bien des surprises...Merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, ça me fais toujours très plaisir._

_A bientôt ! Saïka Garner._


	5. Chapter 5

Son souffle était coupé. Son coeur ne semblait plus battre. Il était ailleurs, dans un autre espace, un autre Temps, un autre monde peut-être. La seule certitude, c'est qu'il était bien, tellement bien. Attiré comme un aimant, il s'approchait de plus en plus des lèvres rosées de sa bien-aimée. Etait-ce ça, alors, aimer passionément, profondément, à la folie ? Etre prit d'une peur panique à l'idée qu'elle se dérobe, rater un battement à chaque clignement de ses paupières, se sentir fiévreux à chaque frôlement ?

Alors oui, il aimait Hermione Granger. Et à cet instant, il se jura de parvenir à la conquérir, que cela prenne deux jours ou deux siècles. La première étape, selon le sorcier, consistait à l'embrasser enfin. Rompre enfin ces quelques millimètres le séparant de l'abandon total. Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour y goûter un peu du miel de l'Idéal.

Pour réaliser pour de bon ce rêve éveillé, Harry se décida à aller de l'avant, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, puisqu'il avança ses lèvres vers celles de la maîtresse de son coeur. Elles étaient entr'ouvertes, comme pour le tenter plus encore si cela était possible.

Ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans les siens, et les émeraudes enlacaient délicatement le chocolat de la jeune fille. Ils se fondaient, encore et toujours. Quand il n'en resta plus que du chocolat à la menthe sauvage, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Harry sentait son poul accélérer d'une façon inquiétante, et tout contre lui, un autre coeur battait la chamade sous une poitrine aux courbes douces et un soutien-gorge noir.

C'est alors qu'un vide se fit en lui. Le noir total durant quelques fractions de secondes. Un contact innatendu se produisit, et le Survivant n'y comprit rien. Lorsque les ténèbres qui l'avaient entouré se dissipèrent, il vit enfin l'oeil d'Hermione, près du sien. Il sentait sous les lèvres une matière si douce !

Mais il n'avait posé ses lèvres que sur sa joue. Elle avait détourné le visage. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite ! Mais qu'attendait-elle ? Il brûlait de l'embrasser à outrance, et elle ne lui offrait que la peau douce et veloutée de sa joue. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il aurait juré qu'elle le voulait, elle aussi, ce baiser. Il ne pouvait pas s'être tant trompé...Non...Alors quoi ? Laisser tomber, rester là à regarder ses cheveux qui ondulaient doucement ? Etre près, si près de son visage, et ne faire qu'attendre avec impatience chacun de ses soupirs ?

Il ne pourrait pas, cela lui était insupportable ne serait-ce que de l'imaginer. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser aller à l'Amour, alors il l'y amènerait lui-même, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry, dans la brillante noirceur de la nuit, chercha la main d'Hermione, qu'elle avait posée près de sa tête. Il enlaça ses doigts entre les siens, priant un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas afin de l'implorer pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Et, tremblant, il passa sa paume contre le dos de sa petite main. La jeune sorcière semblait s'être endormie. Car cela fesait bien une demi-heure qu'Harry hésitait à poser sa main sur la sienne.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, se sentant bien, si bien ! Une main sur la sienne, l'autre contre son ventre, son corps contre le sien...que demander de plus ? Son Amour...oui, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Ses démons intérieurs revinrent alors le hanter à cette pensée. Tu as déjà tout, le Survivant peut tout obtenir, ne serait-ce pas un peu égoïste de ta part de dire encore: "Je veux" ? Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit de désirer quelque chose ! S'il y avait bien une chose que la vie lui avait enlevé, et que jamais il n'avait retrouvé, c'était l'Amour. Alors était-ce si égoïste de désirer sa meilleure amie, de vouloir son amour ? Peut-être bien...

La nuit sembla longue, si longue, et si courte à la fois. Rester là, tout contre elle, encore quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques temps...Une nuit blanche de plus. Ou une de moins. Voir le verre à moitié vide. Ou à moitié plein. Harry ne voyait plus rien, il était heureux et malheureux à la fois. Les démons avaient fait leur oeuvre, semant le doute en lui.

C'est ce moment d'intense réflexion que choisi Hermione pour se réveiller. Le jeune homme se décala un peu, laissant pénétrer une certaine fraîcheur entre leur deux corps si étroitement liés. Il la vit frissonner légèrement, puis se soulever avec paresse et s'asseoir dans le lit.

Bonjour, chuchota-t-elle, se frottant les yeux.

Salut ma belle, murmura le Survivant.

La brunette le regarda avec des yeux ronds, encore quelque peu endormie. Après un sourire bref, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de s'étonner. Mais à peine avait-il réalisé qu'Hermione était déjà sortie avec ses affaires. Alors elle veut jouer à ça ? Bien, jouons ! Les démons s'enfuirent, la passion se fit plus forte, et Harry se leva avec entrain.

Les deux jours suivants ne furent que succession de petits riens : Harry s'amusait de chaque situation pour poser ses lèvres sur une quelconque partie du corps de la jeune femme. Le matin, frôlant sa main en allant chercher le lait dans le frigo, il profita du fait que la nuque d'Hermione soit dénudée pour l'y embrasser. Ce fut le début d'un jeu de chat et de souris, qui mettait les deux jeunes gens dans des situations cocasses quand Mr ou Mrs Granger les surprenaient. Et tous ces petits riens amenaient progressivement à un grand quelque chose...

C'était l'après-midi. Les deux derniers jours, ils avaient encore dormi ensemble. Hermione était restée tournée vers lui. Il l'avait embrassée à la comissure des lèves. Délicatement. Sans la brusquer. Rougissante, elle avait enfoui son visage contre lui, et s'était endormie dans cette position. Harry prenait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il touchait au but. Hermione était là, près de lui, il sentait son coeur battre plus fort à chaque frôlement de leurs peaux, tout comme le sien.

En bref, il était heureux, et convaincu qu'enfin il allait pouvoir goûter à l'amour. Les petits baisers volés se succèdaient au fur et à mesure de la journée. Cette après midi-là, Harry demanda a sa compagne de le suivre dehors, afin de se promener un peu dans le parc devant la maison. Comme si cela était tout naturel, leurs mains se rejoignaient, se serraient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Le jeune homme vivait des instants de pure détente, ne pensait plus à rien, n'écoutait plus que les battements de son coeur et les sensations enchanteresses qui le parcouraient. Cependant, il eu tout à coup un étrange sentiment...Comme quelque chose...qui n'annonçait rien de bon... Il n'y eut pas de nuages noirs et de grondements de tonerre comme dans les films, mais l'effet fut le même.

Une gronde ombre s'arrêta devant les deux sorciers, quasiment enlacés sur le banc. Mais cette fois-çi, ce n'était pas un ami d'enfance d'Hermione. La stature imposante, l'air malsain, habillé de noir, un rictus sur le visage, ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage, Ronald Weasley se tenait face à eux.

Et la marque qu'il arborait fièrement sur son avant-bras n'arrangait rien à ce tableau de cauchemards...Harry le savait : le rêve s'arrêtait là.

_Salut à tous ! Désolée encore pour le retard (le bac, la vie et tout ça ), et surtout pour le fait que ce chapitre soit si court. Simplement, la brièveté des évènements a fait que...Bref, ceci est mon dernier post avant un mois: non, je ne me met pas à assumer mes outrageux retards lol, je pars simplement en vacances durant le mois de Juillet. Je vous souhaite donc bonnes vacances à tous, et vous promet une grande quantité de surprises à mon retour !_

_Bisous & Reviews please !_


	6. Chapter 6

Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...quel charmant tableau avons-nous là ?

Harry se leva, et fit face à son prétendu meilleur ami. La jeune sorcière l'imita.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ron ? demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu froide.

Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Juste te parler, t'exposer certains points de vue...

Mais je t'en prie, expose donc !

Les deux sorciers s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard. Comment avait-il osé ? Pour quels obscurs motifs avait-il changé de camp ? Harry fulminait. Pourtant, cette espèce de naïveté en lui continuait de hurler à ses oreilles qu'il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Que c'était toujours Ron, son rouquin préféré, son meilleur ami, son frère. Mais à la vue de ce regard froid, malsain et vide, le hurlement se fit écho lointain, et Harry perdit espoir.

Vois-tu, mon cher Harry, le Maître... commença Ron.

Parce qu'en plus tu l'appelles "Maître" ? Comment oses-tu nous faire ça, comment... cria Hermione, hors d'elle.

Mais loin d'être impressionné, le rouquin pointa sa baguette sur elle, tout en lui faisant signe de ne pas approcher. Harry ne bougea pas, restant droit face à son meilleur ennemi, malgré l'envie insoutenable de briser en deux l'infâme qui avait osé menacer Hermione.

Bref, comme je le disais avant que mon infidèle petite amie ne me coupe impoliment la parole, le Maître cherche depuis longtemps le moyen de te faire plier. Et voilà que moi, pauvre "ami du Survivant", plus bas que son ombre, je remarque son affection très poussée envers ma propre petite amie qui, par une incroyable coïncidence, est notre meilleure amie à tous deux. A cet instant, je me suis dit : que t'avais proposé ce gars à tronche de serpent déjà ? Ah oui ! Un maximum d'argent, la gloire, et surtout le pouvoir absolu. Faire ce que je veux, quand je veux, avec pour seule attache mon appartenance à son camp. Toutes ces merveilles contre un moyen de faire plier le "grand" Harry Potter. Franchement, qui refuserait une telle offre ?

Le mangemort tournait autour d'Harry tout en contant son histoire. Hermione, assise sur le banc, rageait de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. Le noireaud tremblait de tout son être, il tremblait de rage, de désespoir et surtout de haine. Son meilleur ami avait été corrompu. Son mailleur ami...mais quel meilleur ami ? Cet esprit faible, attiré seulement par l'argent et le pouvoir ? Non...la page était tournée.

Qui ? N'importe quelle personne ayant un brin de conscience et un minimum d'intelligence...mais visiblement tu en es dénué, grogna Harry.

Haha, oui peut-être bien. Mais bon, chacun son truc ! J'ai juste fais le bon choix... Et maintenant c'est à toi de le faire également.

Il s'arrêta devant Harry, et le détailla du regard.

Vu ton air pommé, je vais tenter de t'expliquer le deal : tu semble tenir énormément à Hermione, bien plus que si elle n'était qu'une amie à tes yeux. Aussi, te connaissant, je me suis dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je suppose que j'ai raison. Je me suis donc chargé d'en faire part au Seigneur, lui précisant bien tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur vous deux. Il en sait assez pour écrire vos deux biographies et dresser une carte précise des lieux où vous vous êtes rendus ces six dernières années.

Ron marqua une pause, et sourit.

Ainsi, pour conclure, je vais te dire que des mangemorts harcèleront ta chère et tendre miss je-sais-tout, la tortureront, lui feront tout le mal possible, jusqu'à ce que le Maître s'en charge lui-même, et l'achève. Tu finiras bien par te montrer, car tu ne supporteras pas de la voir souffrir, ou même de la savoir en danger. On se chargera de t'envoyer des petits morceaux d'elle de temps à autres, ou alors de jolies photos, histoire que tu te souvienne !

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, ne montrait pas la moindre émotion. Intérieurement, un tsunami avait balayé son esprit. Il devait empêcher ça ! Il ne les laisserait pas faire ! Mais il se ferait prendre et tuer...et alors Hermione ne serait plus la seule à mourir. Il devait trouver quelque chose...

Parfait, ça me convient, chuchotat-il finalement.

Très bien, ravi de voir que ces nouvelles te comblent de joie. A vrai dire, j'étais assez navré de devoir esquinter cette beauté pour te coincer, mais ils m'ont promis que j'aurais quartier libre avant qu'ils ne la touchent, ricana le jeune mangemort.

Il s'accroupi devant la jeune femme, et lui sourit presque tendrement. Elle le regardait avec une déception infinie.

Tu vois, mon coeur, je t'en veux pas d'être infidèle. Je viendrais te voir d'ici peu, promis, chuchotat-il.

Casse-toi, tu me dégoûte, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Toujours souriant, il se releva, inclina la tête devant Harry, et envoya un baiser à Hermione.

Adieu Potter, je serais là pour te voir tomber !

Sur ce, il transplana. Une minute s'écoula sans que le moindre bruit ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Le silence assourdissant les avait envahis, et ils tentaient de prendre la mesure des évènements survenus durant les dix dernières minutes. Soudain, Harry entendit ce qui lui sembla être une plainte lointaine, comme un sanglot. Sortant de sa torpeur, il tourna la tête vers le banc. Hermione pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Chhhh...ça va aller...murmura le Survivant, prenant la jeune fille entre ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de sanglots, et de tremblements incontrôlés, elle se redressa. Ses yeux dans les siens, Harry se demandait à quoi elle pensait. Après ce choc, ça ne devait pas être très gai. Mais il n'eut pas à poursuivre sa réflexion bien longtemps, car il fut interrompu. Hermione se leva, pris sa main, et le ramena dans sa chambre, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Hermione était assise sur son lit, un coussin dans les bras. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Harry aussi, qui la regardait pensivement, assis sur la chaise du bureau. Comment faire ? Comment la sauver sans condamner le monde sorcier ? Comment faire pour ne pas jouer les égoïstes et sauver en priorité la femme qu'il aime ? Encore de difficiles interrogations, encore un débat auquel ces infectes démons intérieurs se mêlaient sournoisement.

Les bruits du journal télévisé parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre ouverte. Des histoires de morts, de tremblements de terre, de tueurs en série...Tueurs en série ? La voilà l'idée !

Le sorcier se mit à sourire, et se rendit compte que sa dulcinée le regardait d'un air inquiet, près de deux minutes plus tard. Son sourire s'effaça instantanément, et ce geste quelque peu ridicule eut une conséquence innatendue. Hermione s'écroula de rire sur son lit, et Harry, heureux de la voir gaie dans ces moments graves, se pencha sur elle et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était écoulé une dizaine de minutes, et durant ce laps de temps, pas une fois ils n'avaient songé à Ron, ni au long périple qui les attendait.

Hermione, chuchota le noireaud.

Oui ?

Je...

Et à cet instant précis, il sut que s'il lui divulgait son plan, jamais il ne pourrait le réaliser. Aussi, il décida de se taire, et à la place, de la serrer dans ses bras, accroché à elle tel un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs corps se caressèrent, ils vécurent les plus doux moments de leur été. Mais rien d'irréparable ne fut commis: ils ne s'embrassèrent pas.

Comment on va faire, Harry ?

Faire quoi ?

Survivre...

L'Ordre va te protéger, moi aussi. Personne ne te touchera, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Sur cette promesse, ils s'endormirent doucement, enveloppés de toute la volupté accumulée cette nuit-là. Mais seule Hermione dormit, écrasée par le poids des émotions et des souffrances morales. Une nuit blanche de plus...la première d'une longue série pour le Survivant, qui savait bien ce que son plan allait lui coûter. Mais peu importe, son idée était suicidaire, mais si elle réussissait, alors il aurait tout gagné. Sinon, celà reviendrait à agir comme il l'avait proposé à Hermione, c'est à dire foncer droit dans la gueule du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était prêt. La nuit passa trop vite à son goût, et contempler sa belle sorcière devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Graver son image dans sa mémoire. Si belle, si frêle et si forte à la fois, elle résisterait à tout.

Une nuit blanche de plus...

Le soleil faisait à peine rougir le ciel quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira lentement, le souvenir brûlant des caresses de la veille encore tatoué dans son esprit et son corps. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et sans surprise ne trouva pas Harry. Encore dans un état de somnolence, elle fit le tour de la maison sans parvenir à trouver le sorcier. C'est plus réveillée déjà qu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, et chercha en vain la moindre trace attestant qu'Harry ait passé la moindre minute dans la pièce. Les larmes aux yeux, et désespérée, elle s'effondra sur son lit.

Tout avait disparu, et lui avec...

_Salut à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, une fois de plus, mais après un mois passé au pays, il ne m'a pas fallu moins d'une semaine pour me réadapter. Conséquence de ce changement: un chapitre assez court, mais décisif. Vous remarquerez qu'à partir d'ici je vais délaisser le principe des chapitres qui se suivent avec les deux points de vue différents, pour axer mes chapitres sur l'essentiel. Vous n'aurez aucun mal, j'espère, à remarquer les changements de point de vue. _

_Merci aux fidèles, merci aux nouveaux lecteurs également, et merci à ceux qui cliquent par erreur ! A bientôt j'espère, et reviews please !_

_Saïka Garner._


End file.
